Physical Dominions
Absorption The ability to absorb energy and convert it into something else, such as physical strength. Power Based: You can absorb more energy at once, as well as have more powerful conversion output. Control Based: You have better control over what energy you want to absorb, as well as what you want to convert it into. Force Field The ability to gather one's energy and convert it into a temporary protective or reflective shield. Power Based: The ability to form a temporary shield that protects and reflects long-range dominion damage for a short period of time. Control Based: The ability to form a longer lasting shield that defends only from physical contact-based damage. Alchemy The ability to transmute one thing into something else, or give it properties it might not otherwise have had. Wide base of applications, but it takes time to set up alchemy. You cannot do it instantaneously, because you need the parts of what you’re trying to create. No one can create life through alchemy. They can, however, create alchemic machines. The power and control over alchemy comes with the betrayal of the laws of equivalent exchange. This power can be frightening, as it can even use humans as alchemy materials for greater projects (not to create life, however, as stated before). Power Based: The bigger and sturdier the objects you can alchemize with lesser materials. At legendary levels of mastery, you could create large tanks with a few ounces of gunpowder, a wheel, and a tube. Control Based: The quicker and more often you can alchemize without fatigue. At legendary levels of mastery, you could alchemize a sniper rifle, all the ammo you need, a wall of defense, and a cigarette in a few minutes (if you have all the materials of course). Atom Smasher The ability to create, manipulate, manage, split and chemically change molecules on an atomic level. Power Based: The easier it is to harness energy from atoms and convert it into blasts or beams. Control Based: The easier it is to convert, chemical react and accumulate atomic configurations into elements, materials or whole structures. Deposition The ability to move, conjure and transform gas or vapor into a solid. Power Based: Control over larger quantities of vapor or gas. Control Based: Control over vapor or gas over much farther distances. Disintigration The ability to disintegrate matter, so long as it’s an inanimate object. This means you cannot disintegrate living beings such as humans, animals, or plants. Power Based: The faster the disintegration works. Control Based: Disintegration works at a slower speed, but can be targeted to more specific areas of an object rather than affecting it as a whole. Gold Touch The ability to turn things you touch to gold. Power Based: The greater size of the objects you can turn to gold, and the easier it is to do so. It is hard to control your powers from causing accidental victimization. Control Based: The easier it is to avoid turning your loved ones into gold when you touch them. It typically takes a longer time of contact to turn something into gold (especially people), due to the amount of repression it takes to control the ability. Sublimation The ability to transform solid matter to gas or vapor. Power Based: The ability to transform inanimate objects of varying size into gas or vapor. Control Based: The ability to transform self into gas or vapor for temporary amounts of time. Animation The ability to allow objects that have never and will never live to act as though they are living. Items will never gain sentience or will of their own, but may follow orders, sometimes even after the animator is dead. Power Based: The bigger size of unanimated objects you can animate. Control Based: The larger amount of unanimated objects you can animate and control at once. Augmentation The ability to enhance or weaken someone else’s dominions. A user cannot augment someone’s mastery level more than one level above their current one (i.e. Lesser can only be augmented to Minor, nothing above that), however Legendary cannot be augmented to Godly; it’s impossible. A user also cannot augment someone’s mastery above their augmentation’s mastery level (i.e. a Minor augmentation user cannot change someone’s mastery level to superior or anything above Minor). It’s similar if you’re trying to weaken someone’s dominion, rather than enhance. Using this power is very taxing on the body, and will often leave said user weak and unable to use any of their other dominions afterwards. It cannot be used on yourself. Power Based: The easier it is to enhance someone else’s dominions. Control Based: The easier it is to weaken someone else’s dominions. Biomancy The ability to manipulate living tissue; dependent on one’s intent, this skill can be used to harm or heal on a near molecular level. Power Based: You can obstruct the healing process, natural or otherwise, as well as even send a healing process into reverse, deteriorating your victim slowly. Time and amount of contact you need to begin this process is based on your mastery level. Control Based: You can speed up the healing process to close up minor wounds to mortal injuries (dependent on your mastery level). It is easier to locate vital organs that may be damaged. Time and amount of contact you need to begin this process is also based on your mastery level. Blood The ability to slow, speed, reverse, or stop the flow of blood in, to, or from a living body. Power Based: The more blood you can manipulate at once. Control Based: The larger amount of ways you can manipulate that blood at once. Bone Manipulation The ability to move, bend, break, or even reshape bones in or outside a living or dead body. Power Based: The more bones that can be affected at a given time. Control Based: The larger transformations that can be made to bone placement and configuration, specifically strengthening the ability to reshape bones. Regeneration The ability to regenerate lost limbs, organs, and cartilage on oneself. Power Based: The greater loss you can regenerate (i.e. dependent on mastery levels, power based regeneration would allow you to regenerate bigger wounds like a severed arm, or stomped stomach). Control Based: The more intricate of a loss you can regenerate (i.e. dependent on mastery levels, control based generation would allow you to regenerate even the smallest details in the body, such as stolen blood cells or chromosomes even). Duplication The ability to create physical duplicates of oneself. Duplicates are limited with what they can interact with in the physical world, as well as how long they can stay before disappearing. Greater mastery level users can create stronger and longer-lasting duplicates. Power Based: Able to create more duplicates at once, but less control over them. Control Based: More control over duplicates, but the less of them you can create. Elasticity The ability to manipulate one’s body into any form imaginable, including stretching, expanding, deforming, and contracting. Power Based: Elasticity-oriented. Power based users can stretch, fold, expand, and manipulate their bodies like rubber/elastic. Control Based: Imagination-oriented. Control based users can contract their body in to various shapes and forms, such as a car or canoe (keep in mind these users are still not engine powered, and would still need a source of momentum or power to move them at higher speeds). Gravity Ability to manipulate gravity, making things light enough to float or heavy enough to flatten. Power Based: It's easier to make things heavier. Control Based: It's easier to make things lighter. Invisibility The ability to become or make objects invisible. Power Based: The greater amount of time you can make yourself invisible. Control Based: The greater amount of people you can make invisible at once. Invulnerability To be invincible or immune to injury. This is not a passive ability; it must be activated before, or during the onset of an injury, and can only be used once before it has to recharge. Higher mastery users have a faster recharge period. Power Based: The more powerful of a dominion attack you can remain invincible to, however you are not immune to injuries from accidents or natural causes. Control Based: You have a greater chance of being immune to injuries caused by accidents or natural causes, however you are not invincible against dominion attacks. Magnetism The ability to become a magnet or manipulate one’s and others levels of magnetism. This includes, but is not limited to: people, animals, objects, and buildings. Power Based: The stronger the magnetism you can create, and the more things you can magnetize at once (i.e. turning a group of people into magnets so that they can’t separate from each other). Control Based: The easier it is to magentise a target. For example, a lesser level mastery user may have to make contact with the object for a second with their hand(s) to magnetize it, whereas a legendary mastery user may only have to glance in their target’s direction. Control Based magnetism also allows more specific effects (i.e. magnetizing just a person’s head or arm), allowing for more pinpointed targets for metal objects. Necromancy The reanimation of the dead. Anything living that has since died can be reanimated, depending on how strong the dominion is, how long the thing has been dead, and how large it is. The thing reanimated cannot truly think, but can follow orders, sometimes even after the necromancer has died. Necromancy has limits: the reanimated thing will only stay reanimated for a set length of time depending on the mastery level. Power Based: Larger and older deceased life-forms can be reanimated. Control Based: Deceased life forms stay reanimated for longer. Conjure The ability to conjure and control spirits. Spirits are weaker than demons; they cannot think on their own, cannot interact with the physical world at lesser mastery levels, and are unable to stay in the physical realm for long periods of time. Power Based: The more spirits you can conjure and control at once, but the less control you have over them. Control Based: The more control you have over spirits (such as telling them what to do or how long they can ‘survive’ in the physical realm), but the less of them you can conjure at once. As your mastery grows, the length of time they can stay will increase. Necrosis The ability to induce necrosis or begin necrosis in a target’s body; users can also end the decay as well, but they cannot reverse the effects. **Necrosis: Premature cell death; the decay of human flesh. It is said that a legend once walked the City that only had to breathe on a victim to start the process; however, no matter the level mastery, skin to skin/surface contact with a target is always required. Necrosis is also not an easy dominion to control, and accidents have occurred in which people are accidentally made victims when brushing against someone with the dominion. Power Based: The more powerful the necrosis, and the quicker it spreads to become lethal. The less control you have over who you affect in passing. Control Based: The easier it is to start the necrosis, and the more control you have over it. People with higher control will never accidentally wither their lover’s face, or corrode their puppy’s skin, however they usually have to grab and hold on to someone for a second of two before their necrosis can activate. This can obviously lead to some clear openings for an opponent. Pestilence The ability to invoke, manipulate and control an array of diseases, viruses, and infections. Power Based: Possess command over a narrower scope of disease, virus, or infection, but to a more severe effect. Control Based: A broader selection of diseases, viruses, and infections is at your command, though the results are generally weaker and less predictable. Phasing The ability to move through solid or semi-solid objects as if they weren’t there. Power Based: Movement through thicker and more difficult objects. Control Based: More ability to bring objects with you, including your clothes. Pheromones The ability to manipulate attraction, whether platonic, physical or romantic, in other people towards yourself. More persuasive speaking, more successful seduction, and a great deal of ability to control the attention of and fill a room. Pheromones work passively, so you can’t turn this dominion off. Power Based: Influence a wider group of people. Control Based: Better control of how you affect someone. Pocket Space The ability to create a pocket of space between the physical and demon realm to hold and remove objects so that only the user can retrieve them. It could be used for carrying really heavy equipment, hiding valuable and/or stolen and/or highly explosive goods, concealing weapons, smuggling candy into movie theaters, removing a hostile explosive, etc. Power Based: Cannot hold volatile objects such as explosives, guns, etc, but can hoard a greater amount of objects. Control Based: Can hold volatile objects, but cannot hoard a great amount of them. Shapeshifter The ability to transform and reshape the form of one’s body. Power Based: You are more realistically driven. You can change yourself to look like any person you’d like, although perfectly copying someone’s outward (ex. hair, nose, mouth, etc.) and inward (ex. blood type, dna, etc.) structure takes time and mastery. A lesser level can make themselves look like a person, but not perfectly copy someone else’s appearance by any means. Power based shape shifters have an affinity for things they can see. These people have trouble shapeshifting into more abstract things. Control Based: You are more abstract, and driven by your imagination. You can change yourself to look like any animal you have seen in your lifetime. As your mastery grows, you may even shapeshift into the tiniest of insects; some of which you’ve never even seen except for online or on tv. Your specialty is in transforming into mythological creatures and abstract ideas, such as an angel or beam of light. Of course, the higher the concept, the harder it is to pull off. Lesser control based shapeshifters are hardly able to perform this feat. These people have trouble shapeshifting into other people. Superiors Superior Endurance Accelerated endurance. This dominion means you can endure greater pressure, deeper pain, greater strain both physical and emotional, and more dangerous situations than you normally would be able to. Can also run farther and do more laborious things without getting tired. Power Based: Greater physical strain. Control Based: Greater mental or emotional strain. Superior Senses Increased senses. You can touch, taste, see, hear, and feel things at a level unrecognized for any other human or demon. Power Based: You can sense things at an amazing level, but only when you actually attempt to, and for a short amount of time, which gets longer and more frequent as the level increases. Control Based: You can’t shut off your senses, but you have the ability to surpass most dogs for up to 24 hours in a day, depending on mastery level. Vision The ability to have power through one’s vision, which could include but not limited to: heat vision, laser vision, magnified vision, night vision, or x-ray vision. Lesser mastery users can only use one type of vision, and as they gain higher mastery levels they can use a wider variety of visions. Power Based: Vision is amplified, but you will have trouble controlling which to use, and when. It isn’t uncommon for your vision to change randomly when you least expect it. Control Based: Your other visions aren’t as powerful as your normal eyesight, but you have more control over them and are less likely to have your vision switching on you without your knowledge. Superior Speed Accelerated movement. Speedsters, as they’re sometimes called, are capable of running at speeds far in excess of human capability and resistance to the side effects (air resistance, inability to breathe, dynamic shock resulting from contact with objects at high speed, etc.) that result from that velocity. Power Based: Faster movements, including the ability to move faster than the eye can follow at higher masteries. Control Based: Ability to move people and things while increasing those people or things’s resistance to side-effects. Superior Strength Increased strength. This dominion encompasses the temporary or full-time manipulation of muscles, though this may not have outward physical effects. Power Based: You can lift or crush anything (at a high enough mastery), jump higher, but it only lasts for a temporary amount of time. Control Based: You can remain strong for longer, at higher masteries indefinitely, but not do the same amazing short-term blasts of a power-based user of this dominion. Teleportation The ability to completely transport oneself along with other people or objects to any recently-explored or familiar areas. Power Based: The more people or objects that can be transported with the user. Control Based: The less familiar the user needs to be with the destination in order to teleport successfully there. Electrical Transport The ability to travel through electrical conduits such as, but not limited to: cell phones, computers, power lines, telephone lines, television sets, etc. The user is essentially turned into electricity themselves, however they can only use this power as a method of transportation. Power Based: The faster you can move as well as the greater amount of electronic devices you can jump to and from in one go. However, power based users often cannot control which device specifically they want to move through. Control Based: The greater control you have over which device to move through, however you move at a slower rate and cannot move through too many at once before you must return to your physical form. Summoning The ability to summon currently-existing people, animals, or things with the use of a symbol or ritual. Power Based: The ability to summon more people or animals at a given time. An article belonging to the person must be a part of the ritual to summon them. Control Based: The ability to summon larger inanimate objects at a given time.